The invention relates to a communication terminal having a predictive editor application for entering and editing data. Such a terminal can be a cellular or cordless phone or a communicator. The editor is used for editing text for message handling, phonebook editing and searching etc.
Tegic Communications, Inc has developed an intelligent software protocol that allows the users to enter ambiguous key strokes into an electronic device. The predictive editor program, named T9®, automatically determines from all the possible matches, the intended word. The predictive editor program matches entered keystrokes with completed words from a linguistic database. This concept is subject for U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,437 and WO 98/33111.